


мой телефон, кажется, у вас

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine
Summary: она и он сидят рядом в баре аэропорта и случайно забирают телефоны друг друга. встретиться и поменяться получится только через неделю, а сейчас им приходится (и хочется) много общаться.





	1. Chapter 1

**19 октября, ср**

**20:01** добрый вечер. если я все понял правильно, то мы перепутали телефоны. ваш у меня, а мой – у вас. к тому же у нас одинаковые пинкоды.

  
  


**20:29** (((((

**20:29** Какой кошмар!

**20:29** А я только вернулась домой

**20:30** Где будет удобно встретиться?

**20:30** Я подъеду

  
**20:32** боюсь, встретиться выйдет только через неделю – я улетел в командировку. возвращаюсь 26 в шесть вечера, можем встретиться в аэропорте.

  
  


**20:32** Блядь!

**20:34** Прошу прощения, просто мой идиотизм и природная невезучесть иногда переходят все разумные границы.

**20:34** Ок, обещаю, что не буду рыться в вашем телефоне и надеюсь вы тоже не будете.

**20:35** Могу принимать звонки, если нужно?

**20:35** Буду очень благодарна, если вы сможете принимать мои и пересылать имейлы.

  
**20:37** конечно – по всем техническим пунктам. я буду брать трубку и буду пересылать все сообщения. насчет моих звонков можете сильно не беспокоиться, я уже успел связаться с руководством по телефону в отеле – часто звонить не должны, особенно в выходные.

  
  


**20:38** Спасибо

**20:38** И мои извинения за неудобства, очевидно, что перепутала я

  
  


**20:40** ничего страшного.

  
  


**23:12** Одинаковые пинкоды – как это вообще возможно?

  
  


**23:12** 30 людям понравилось ваше фото. еще у вас четыре новых электронных письма – переслал.

  
  


**23:12** Спасибо за письма, вам пока ничего не приходило

**23:12** Не обязательно сообщать о каждом лайке

**23:12** Если мешают, просто смахивайте, потом перестанут появляться

  
  


**23:15** насчет одинаковых пинкодов, мне кажется, ничего странного. у меня рабочее время по выходным, у вас наверняка что-то похожее.

  
  


**23:16** Ваш офис работает и по выходным?

**23:16** Нет, это пинкод от симкарты, который провайдер дал

  
  


**23:19** мы работаем без выходных.


	2. Chapter 2

**20 октября, чт**

**08:46** принял два звонка. во-первых, звонила ваша коллега, дословно: алла в ярости, не вздумай сегодня опаздывать! во-вторых, звонила ваша мама. она не была удивлена, что вы остались без телефона, и просила перезвонить как можно скорее.

  
  


**09:02** Спасибо!

 **09:02** Вам пока никто не звонил

 **09:03** И если интересно – на работу успела вовремя))

  
  


**09:15** рад за вас.  
  
  


 **14:17** Во-первых, звонил ваш поставщик мебели

 **14:17** Компания радость

 **14:18** Просил две дополнительные недели на выполнение заказа

 **14:19** И это конечно же произошло во время важного брейнсторма на работе

 **14:19** Я была зла и ответила не слишком вежливо

 **14:21** Но это оказалось хорошо

 **14:21** Вместо двух недель нужно подождать восемь дней

 **14:22** Плюс скидка за заказ увеличилась до двенадцати процентов

 **14:23** Во-вторых звонила ваша дочь

 **14:24** И я очень старалась, честно

 **14:24** Но она кажется все равно решила, что я ваша любовница

  
  


**14:29** спасибо!

  
  


**14:31** А чем вы кстати занимаетесь?

  
  


**17:02** заместитель директора библиотеки № 3. вы, если я правильно понял, работаете в журнале?

  
  


**17:05** Да, но я не журналистка

 **17:05** Я в рекламном отделе

 **17:18** Пять писем, четыре смс – все переслала

  
  


**17:20** спасибо. вам пока приходят только рекламные рассылки и уведомления о лайках.

  
  


**17:21** Кстати!

 **17:22** Я установила инстаграм

 **17:23** Вы же не против

 **17:23** Я его удалю потом, не беспокойтесь

  
  


**17:24** не против.

 **21:38** соседка снизу просит убавить звук.

  
  


**21:38** Готово!))

 **21:45** Мы с подругой обсуждаем мой отпуск

 **21:45** Но больше текущую ситуацию конечно

 **21:46** Она у нас в редакции пишет

 **21:46** Простите, составляет

 **21:46** Гороскопы

 **21:47** И она уверена, что у нас все неспроста

 **21:47** Судьба и фатализм

 **21:48** И невозможность совпадений

 **21:49** И кажется уже воображает нашу будущую свадьбу

 **21:49** И свою речь на ней

 **21:50** Надеюсь, у вас вечер проходит лучше)

  
 **22:00** я закончил просматривать материалы, которые получил на конференции.

 **22:02** теперь готовлюсь к завтрашней лекции по информационной грамотности среди сотрудников библиотек.

 **22:05** признаться, это совсем не так увлекательно, как разговоры о фатализме.

  
  


**22:05** Приятной подготовки!

 **22:06** Но кстати о судьбе

 **22:06** Почему у вас на телефоне чехол с тоторо?

  
  


**22:07** это подарок от младшей дочери.


	3. Chapter 3

**21 октября, пт**

**11:58** знаете, а может, это и правда – судьба. сейчас разговаривал с одним из ваших партнеров и сумел договориться о совместном проекте с библиотекой.

  
  


**11:58** С кем?

  
 **12:01** клуб «американо»

  
  


**12:02** С трудом представляю, что у вас может быть общего

  
  


**12:04** при правильном подходе общее можно найти у кого угодно.

  
  


**12:04** Тогда удачи!)

 **15:32** Черт

 **15:32** Можете переслать мне все входящие имейлы от abcd@efg.com

 **15:32** За сентябрь

 **15:33** Оч срочно

  
  


**15:36** отправил.

  
  


**16:52** Огромное спасибо!

 **16:52** Вы меня спасли

  
 **19:44** раз уж я вас спас, позволите задать вопрос?

  
  


**19:45** Конечно

  
  


**19:48** заметили вы или нет, но молодые люди сейчас активно пропагандируют простоту и лаконичность.

 **19:54** зачем говорить длинно и сложно, если можно сказать просто и коротко и т.д. так вот мне интересно, почему, если вам настолько не хочется делать лишние движения, вы не ленитесь писать сто сообщений вместо двух и не поленились зайти в настройки и отменить прописные буквы в начале предложения?

  
  


**19:55** Я могу объяснить, как их включить, если вам нужно

 **19:55** А насчет остального

 **19:56** Никогда не говорила, что я про лаконичность

 **19:56** Между нормкором и платьем с рюшками, я выберу платье

 **19:57** А большие буквы убрала потому что они мне не нравятся

 **19:58** Все очень просто))

  
  


**20:00** спасибо за ответ. «просто не нравятся» мне в голову не приходило.

  
  


**20:01** Всегда пожалуйста!))

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**22 октября, суб**

**11:27** Доброе утро!

 **11:27** Чем занимаетесь?

  
  


**11:31** доброе. планировал прогуляться по городу, но здесь льет как из ведра, и желание пропало. думаю, дочитаю книгу. а вы?

  
  


**11:31** Я думала убраться дома

 **11:32** Но после вчерашнего мне страшно лень

 **11:33** Как насчет посмотреть что-нибудь вместе?

 **11:33** У вас же там есть телевизор?

 **11:34** Включим один канал и будем комментировать

 **11:34** Может быть весело))

  
 **11:39** спасибо за предложение, но я уже настроился на книгу.

  
  


**11:40** Значит все-таки займусь уборкой

  
  


**11:40** удачи.

 **22:40** предложение посмотреть что-нибудь вместе еще в силе?

  
  


**22:41** Если найдете что-нибудь захватывающее?

  
  


**22:45** как вам фильм на 17 канале?

  
  


**22:45** О_о

 **22:45** Серьезно?

  
 **22:47** почему бы и нет? но, если вы против, можем поискать другой.

  
  


**22:49** Нет, не против

 **22:49** Можно и этот

 **22:50** У вас там была вечеринка, да?)

  
  


**22:51** мы собирались говорить о фильме, но да, была.

  
  


**22:51** Хорошо, давайте о фильме))

 **22:54** Вау! Бедняга!

  
 **22:55** почему же? кажется, он всем доволен.

  
  


**22:56** Это я слышу

 **22:56** Но все равно не уверена, что ему так уж нравится

  
  


**22:57** наверняка он немного преувеличивает. но это требование жанра.

 **23:00** они совсем забыли о барышне на диване. ей явно скучно.

  
  


**23:01** Мне кажется, ей вполне весело самой с собой

 **23:02** Возможно, мне следует повторять за ней

 **23:02** Ну чтобы убедиться

  
  


**23:03** я вас с удовольствием поддержу.

  
  


**23:06** Поддержка больше нужна тем, кто на кровати)

 **23:07** Если будут так продолжать, то скоро упадут

  
  


**23:10** я смотрю, даже эксперимент по выяснению достоверности фильма не мешает вам набирать сообщения.

  
  


**23:11** Я амбидекстр

 **23:12** А для обоих занятий требуется по одной руке

  
  


**23:15** как увлекательно.

  
  


**23:32** Увлекательно, да

 **23:32** Но не слишком

 **23:34** Знаете, в детстве все мечтали руку сломать

 **23:35** Чтобы на уроках не писать

 **23:37** А мне нужно было мечтать или о том, чтобы сломать обе

 **23:38** Или вообще этого не хотеть

 **23:40** Но я все равно хотела))

  
  


**23:52** и все же – это крайне любопытная особенность.

  
  


**23:52** Не настолько, как всем кажется


	5. Chapter 5

**23 октября, вс**

**09:02** Сорри, что рано

 **09:02** Снова нужна ваша помощь

 **09:02** Входящие письма от someone@somewhere.lv

 **09:03** Те которые с вложениями

 **09:03** За август и сентябрь

  
  


**09:07** отправил.

 **09:34** к слову, не вы ли удивлялись, что я работаю в выходные?

  
  


**10:29** Я и не работаю

 **10:29** А вот идиотские клиенты да

 **10:31** Спасибо за помощь!

 **10:31** Как там у вас дела?

 **10:32** Погода исправилась?

  
  


**10:40** да, погода сегодня отличная, я как раз выхожу на прогулку. вопрос: вы предпочитаете съедобные сувениры или нет? я подумал, привезти что-нибудь будет уместно.

  
  


**10:41** Съедобные!

 **10:42** Если вдруг встретите апельсиновый джем, буду просто счастлива)

  
  


**10:48** поищу.

  
  


**19:20** А я вам тоже кое-что нашла

  
  


**19:23** спасибо. что?

  
  


**19:24** Не скажу)

 **19:24** Это сюрприз

 **21:30** Моя подруга уверена, что вы специально стащили телефон

  
  


**21:30** та, которая составляет гороскопы?

  
  


**21:33** Нет

 **21:33** У этой колонка про отношения

 **21:35** По-моему она серьезно пересмотрела детективы

 **21:35** Или триллеры

 **21:36** Говорит, вы сталкер

 **21:36** Выследили меня, купили такой же чехол

 **21:37** Выяснили пинкод

 **21:37** Говорит, уверена что я не первая

  
  


**21:40** какая богатая фантазия у ваших подруг.

  
  


**21:41** И не говорите!

 **21:41** Я сама немного в шоке

  
  


**22:49** нет желания повторить вчерашний экзерсис?

 **23:15** вы, должно быть, уже спите.

 **23:16** приятных снов!

 **23:34** не сказал сразу, но хочу. мне нравится с вами разговаривать. ситуация, конечно, пренеприятная, но я даже рад, что так получилось.

 **23:37** а еще меня никто никогда не принимал за сталкера или маньяка.

 **23:38** или на крайний случай судьбу.

 **23:41** смотрите-ка, я и сообщения начал разбивать на части.


	6. Chapter 6

**24 октября, пн**

**08:47** Звонила ваша бывшая жена

 **08:47** Совершенно не удивилась нашей ситуации

 **08:48** Сказала, что рассеянность – ваша визитная карточка)

 **08:49** Просила перезвонить, когда будет минутка

  
  


**09:25** спасибо.

 **09:26** насчет вчерашнего – мои извинения. я, кажется, нарушил границы нашего общения.

  
  


**09:29** Все в порядке, не беспокойтесь

 **09:29** Я на самом деле не спала

 **09:30** Просто не было настроения разговаривать

 **14:02** А вы наверняка много читаете?

  
 **14:05** не так много, как раньше, но немало, да.

  
  


**14:06** А не хотите составить для нас небольшой топ?

 **14:07** Скажем, нестандартные любовные романы?

 **14:08** Насчет цены, в разумных пределах, но можете называть свою

  
 **14:10** я сделаю бесплатно.

  
  


**14:11** Здорово!

 **14:11** Штук 10-15

 **14:12** И пару слов о каждой

 **14:13** За неделю управитесь?

  
  


**14:16** к следующему понедельнику будет готово.

 **16:35** я хотел узнать.

 **16:37** не согласитесь поужинать со мной, скажем, в четверг?

  
  


**16:38** С удовольствием)

 **16:39** Но не могу обещать насчет четверга

 **16:40** Давайте ближе к дате посмотрим?

  
  


**16:41** хорошо.

  
  


**22:52** Какие планы на вечер?

 **22:52** На 17 канале любопытный фильм

  
  


**22:54** пятнадцать минут. я заканчиваю презентацию на завтра.

  
  


**22:54** Жду)

  
  


**23:07** непонятно, зачем они пригласили его присоединиться. но картинка, безусловно, воодушевляет.

  
  


**23:08** Возможно им не хватало наблюдателя

 **23:08** Для остроты ощущений

 **23:11** Ну вот и объяснение

 **23:11** Им не хватало руководителя

  
  


**23:12** возможно, и мне бы не помешал.

  
  


**23:13** Я могу позвонить

 **23:14** Слышала массу комплиментов о своих командных навыках

  
 **23:15** с удовольствием проверю.

  
 **23:46** И еще раз спасибо

 **23:47** Было впечатляюще

  
  


**23:49** и я вам благодарен.

  
  


**23:54** Спокойной ночи))

  
  


**00:02** приятных снов.

 **02:11** мне отчего-то хочется с вами говорить, когда вы не сможете ответить.

 **02:13** я хотел сказать, что у вас удивительно приятный голос.

 **02:14** и то, как вы умеете им пользоваться, впечатляет.

 **02:17** я имею в виду не только наше вечернее занятие, но и вообще, в целом – то, как вы интонируете, признаться, приводит меня в восторг.

 **02:20** это неожиданно. не думал, что есть еще что-то, что способно вызвать у меня такую эмоцию.

 **02:27** но нужно ложиться спать.

 **02:30** надеюсь, вы мне приснитесь.


	7. Chapter 7

**25 октября, вт**

**08:37** и снова мои извинения за нарушение нашего статуса кво.

 **08:39** отчего-то очень сложно вам не писать.

  
  


**09:15** Пожалуйста, прекратите извиняться

 **09:15** Я этого не люблю

 **09:16** Мне приятно, что вы пишете

 **09:18** А вообще, лучше расскажите что-нибудь о себе?

 **09:19** Все равно сижу на скучном собрании

  
  


**09:20** о дочках и бывшей жене вы уже знаете.

  
  


**09:21** Что-нибудь интересное

  
 **09:23** буду писать в вашем стиле, чтобы удержать интригу

 **09:24** однажды я поздно возвращался с работы

 **09:24** уже ночью

 **09:25** ехал по мосту и увидел печального молодого человека.

 **09:26** я остановился и заговорил с ним

 **09:28** он потом утверждал, что не собирался прыгать, но мысли были

 **09:29** и мы проговорили до четырех утра

 **09:30** хлебали по очереди его коньяк

 **09:31** была зима, и мы страшно замерзли

 **09:32** и когда он совсем успокоился, я предложил его подвезти домой

 **09:33** а по пути нас остановила дорожная полиция

 **09:34** алкотестер показал больше промилле, чем разрешено

 **09:34** и я лишился прав на полгода.

  
  


**09:35** )))))

 **09:35** Он хотя бы спасибо сказал?

  
 **09:36** конечно.

 **09:37** к тому же он оказался таксистом и те полгода меня бесплатно возил. мы до сих пор приятельствуем.

  
  


**09:38** Здорово!)

 **09:38** А знаете

 **09:38** Вы мне ужасно нравитесь

 **09:39** Собрание кончилось, побегу работать

  
  


**09:41** удачного дня!

 **09:44** вы мне тоже.

 **15:26** нашел вам джем. но будьте готовы, это неприлично большая банка.

  
  


**15:27** Я готова))

 **20:34** Знаете, вы были правы

 **20:35** Насчет бурной фантазии моих подруг

  
  


**20:36** появился третий вариант? и кто же я теперь?

  
  


**20:37** Галлюцинация)

 **20:38** Она уверена, что второй телефон где-то в квартире

 **20:38** И я в приступах безумия

 **20:39** Пишу сама себе

  
 **20:40** как ваше подсознание

 **20:40** ответственно заявляю

 **20:41** что этой подруге

 **20:41** было бы неплохо

 **20:42** провериться у соответствующего специалиста

 **20:43** на всякий случай.

  
  


**20:43** Она оскорбилась и тащит меня в кино

 **20:44** Приятного вам вечера!)

  
 **20:45** и вам!  
  
  


 **23:23** Люблю когда на часах симметричное время

 **23:23** Но вообще я другое хотела сказать

 **23:24** Я очень жду нашей встречи

 **23:24** Но все равно страшно волнуюсь

 **23:31** А еще

 **23:32** Я вроде как должна знать, как вы выглядите, мы же сидели рядом

 **23:32** Но я не помню

 **23:33** И переживаю, да

 **23:36** Надеюсь, что не разбудила

 **23:36** Хороших вам снов!


	8. Chapter 8

**26 октября, ср**

**09:09** мне тоже нравится, когда цифры на часах совпадают.

 **09:10** мой самолет садится в 19:40

  
  


**09:12** Я подъеду

 **09:12** А вылетает?

  
 **09:15** в 17:40

 **09:17** а насчет внешности, зайдите в галерею телефона и посмотрите. там есть несколько моих фотографий.

  
  


**09:28** Посмотрела)

 **09:29** Не забудьте мой джем

  
 **09:31** он уже упакован.

  
  


**13:13** Мне хочется что-то сказать, но я не знаю что

  
  


**13:14** пожелание приятного полета кажется уместным, пусть и несколько преждевременным.

 **13:38** простите, что был резок.

 **13:39** я боюсь летать.

  
  


**13:42** Тогда вам нужно занять себя чем-то

 **13:43** Почитайте что-нибудь интересное?

  
  


**13:46** вы себе не представляете, как сотрудников библиотек раздражает общее заблуждение о том, что единственное занятие, на которое они способны, - это чтение.

  
  


**13:47** А вы мне расскажите, когда прилетите))

  
 **13:49** как вы говорили?

 **13:53** вот, нашел.

 **13:53** вы мне ужасно нравитесь.

  
 **17:20** Приятного полета!

  
  


**17:22** спасибо!

  
  


**17:23** И прекращайте бояться!

 **17:24** Самолет это самый безопасный вид транспорта

  
 **17:25** я стараюсь.

  
  


**17:26** Я вас жду

  
 **17:28** скоро буду)

  
 **17:29** Смайлик?!

 **17:30** Я дурно на вас влияю!)))

  
 **17:31** ))))))


End file.
